Unexpected
by elspethpoppy
Summary: Would've thought Chekov had a sister? And would've thought he could handle alcohol so well? fluff


**I've been in a Star Trek mood of late. So here is a little fluff concerning Chekov, my favourite character. **

The mission was simple. Deliver supplies and medical equipment to a colony on the Borders of known space. This little outpost was the last stop for travellers before deep space took over and the star map's quality quickly went down hill until they became non-existent. The planet known as Delta V officially, but everyone called it the Russian outpost due to the fact that it was populated almost entirely by Russians.

Chekov seemed to be more excited than usual as they approached the outpost. Kirk supposed that he missed home a bit. As far as he knew Chekov hadn't set foot in his Mother Country since he had left for the academy at the age of fifteen. He was eighteen now.

Kirk decided he would give him a treat.

"Hey Chekov," he called to the young officer, "How d'you fancy being on the landing team for this one eh?"

Chekov looked over confused. "I zought we vere all going down keptin?"

Spock looked at the boy then, answering for Kirk. "That would be illogical Ensign. The mission is only to deliver supplies and medical equipment. There is no need for all three hundred crew to descend on the planet."

"But don't we get zome shore leave? They vill be tewibly offended if you don't at least come down for a drwink."

Now it was kirks turn to look confused. "A drink?"

"Yes!" Chekov grinned proudly, "Best vodka in zhe galaxy apart from Russia."

"Will they really be that offended if I don't give the crew leave?" asked Jim.

"Yes! It took us six weeks to get here! To turn around and go back would look like you didn't like zhem."

Kirk looked at Spock, who did the Vulcan equivalent of a shrug, and Jim broadcast across the ship that everyone was to get 24 hour leave. After all, it had taken them six weeks to get here.

Xxx

Sulu looked over at Chekov, whose excitement was palpable.

"What's up?" Sulu asked. Most people liked to look out for Chekov, and treated him like a little brother.

Chekov smiled to himself. "My seester lives here, I haven't seen her zince I left for zhe academy."

Sulu was surprised, as was Kirk, Spock and Uhura who were all eves dropping on the conversation. None of them knew Chekov had a sister, in fact none of them knew much about him at all

"She is my twin." Chekov declared. "Wery beautiful. All zhe boys used to run around doing whatever she wanted at home. It was wery funny to vatch. She is a junior commander there now."

"Should've figured your sister would be a genius too." Kirk butted in. Chekov jumped and turned around, grinning sheepishly at the complement.

"Oh she is wery intelligent, she is wery much looking forward to meeting all of you."

"You told her all about us then?" asked Sulu.

"Oh yes, and meester Scott and doctor McCoy. It is wery exciting."

"Well I for one am looking forward to testing the so called 'best vodka in the galaxy'." said Sulu stretching.

"After Russia." Chekov pointed out.

"After Russia." Sulu agreed.

"Hey Chekov aren't you old enough to drink in Russia?" asked Kirk with curiosity. The outpost obeyed Russian law, and it was custom in Starfleet to acknowledge the laws of the places it was in, especially if it meant having a good time.

"Oh wery much so keptin." said Chekov.

"I would suggest that ensign Chekov stay away from the bar whilst on leave," interjected Spock, "I doubt that he is aware of the affect of alcohol on his body, and may be very ill as a consequence."

Chekov looked outraged. Well, as outraged as he got. "Are you zaying zhat I cannot handle my liquor? Zhat is just inzulting! I _shall_ be going to a bar and a _shall _ be havink a few drinks." he stated, adding "Sir" on the end as he realised who he was talking to.

The whole bridge was stunned, staring at Chekov like he'd just vomited on Spock's shoes. The boy turned a bright red and ran off. It wasn't the end of his shift but no one stopped him.

"I think you insulted him." Kirk said.

Xxx

The Russian outpost was full of bars. The population of the enterprise was half of that of the entire outpost but no one seemed to mind. In fact they welcomed the crew with open arms.

Chekov wound through the crowd excitedly towards Kirk, Spock, Sulu, Uhura, Scotty and Bones, pulling a girl of about the same age behind him. He was babbling away in Russian until he stopped in front of them. This was a total mind fuck, thought Kirk as he stared at her. She as an exact female replicate of Chekov. And she was totally stunning. Kirk wasn't sure where that put Chekov, but he was pretty sure he would never forgive him if Kirk slept with his sister.

"Zhis is my seester, Anastasia." Chekov declared brightly to his friends. "Ana, zhis is meester Spock, messter Scott, meester Sulu, miss Uhura, Doctor McCoy and keptin Kirk." he pointed to each one in turn and each said to call them by their first names or nick names, except for Spock.

Anastasia blushed brightly. "Goodness," she said, in a thicker accent than Chekov. "How lucky for my brozher to 'ave such fwiends."

She asked them to follow her to her favourite bar and as she walked, hand holding Chekov's, her hips swung from side to side. Jim noticed that Bones, Scotty and Sulu were staring at her bum, while Spock looked dead ahead and held on tightly to Uhura's hand. Jim now knew why the boys ran around after Anastasia. She had blossomed, with feminine curves and a beautiful face. She was a woman, whereas Chekov was still a boy. Jim wondered what would happen when Chekov 'blossomed' but he was baby'd so much on the Enterprise that that probably wouldn't happen for a long time. And when it did, judging by his sister, he would be quite the stud.

Anastasia led them into a dark hall that turned into a large room that was well decorated and filled with smoke. She yelled at the bar keep and Chekov laughed, as did everyone else there. Jim looked at Uhura who just shrugged. Clearly Russian was one of the few languages she didn't speak, and no one had thought to bring their UT's.

They made their way into a booth and sat down in it. The bar keep bought over eight litre bottles of vodka and eight glasses.

"Whatever you do, don't ask for beer." Chekov whispered to the table while his sister had a quick conversation with the bar keep. Good job too, Jim was about to order one.

Anastasia laughed as she turned back to the group. She opened her bottle and poured a shot into her glass. Chekov did the same. Jim got the idea. They weren't sharing bottles. It was one each. Jim frowned. He was a keen drinker but vodka wasn't really his thing. Uhura looked shifty and Spock had paled visibly, but Scotty, Bones and Sulu looked quite happy to get stuck in. Everyone poured a shot from their respective bottles and held them up. Anastasia said something in Russian and banged her glass in the table there times before downing it. Chekov did the same and so, eventually, did everyone else. All of them except the twins made a face as the liquid burned it's way down their throats. Anastasia laughed and spoke to Chekov in Russian. He nodded his head and agreed, and went to pour another shot.

"Woah there buddy slow down!" Jim said, stilling Chekov's hand.

Anastasia looked furious. She stood. "Oh, I zuppose you zhink you can out drink him do you?" the whole bar was looking at them. Clearly they understood English.

"Well, he's just a kid..." Jim, trailed off at the look on the woman's face. Chekov tried to calm her but what he said made her laugh.

"You could not out drink him." she declared, hands on hips.

"Well, come on, course I could." the whole bar laughed then. Jim was insulted. Chekov was barely legal to drink. Like hell he couldn't handle his liquor better than him!

"Wery well zhen. Zher is only one way to find out. Zhe two of you must finish your bottle as fast as you can and zhen walk on zhoze White lines." she pointed to a pair of lines near the bar itself. It sounded like the sort of challenge the police do to figure out if your drunk driving or not. Minus the down-a-litre-of-vodka thing.

Chekov looked a little sheepish but Jim was never one to back down. He stood and sauntered to the bar, bottle in hand. He waved it at Chekov in challenge and the boy walked over with his bottle. Jim grinned at his ensign and Chekov looked back with... Was that pity on his face? Well, he wasn't going to stand for this, Jim Kirk did not need pity from a boy he was about to drink under the table.

The bar keep went up to them and Anastasia explained the rules. It was pretty simple. Finish your drink and walk up and down the line without deviating from it.

The bar keep raised his hand and counted down in Russian. A very loud "GO!" was heard across the bar and the two of them started drinking. Jim could drink fast but Chekov was already walking across the line before he got three quarters down. Jim finished and began to walk but the room span and he went to his knees. Never one to give up he stood and began a very slow drunk shuffle down the line. Chekov was walking back straight up like nothing was wrong. He gave Jim that pitying look again and the captain straightened up to his full height and looked down at the ensign. Before falling over.

Xxx

The night after that had been a bit of a blur for Jim. He remembered the whole bar laughing and his crew looking shocked. He remembered Anastasia's smug face as Chekov helped him back to his seat. The kid didn't look worse for wear at all. Maybe Jim was loosing his touch. He vaguely remembers sobering up enough to walk to the ship but not before shamelessly trying to chat up Chekov's sister. That was going to be an awkward apology to the ensign.

Jim looked round to see himself in his own bed alone. Which is always nice when you don't remember the night before. Saves on the walk of shame. He got up slowly and made a mental note to find Bones for a wonder hangover cure. His head was pounding and his vision swam a little. He got some water from the bathroom sink and drank, then splashed a little on his face before looking in the mirror. He looked like shit. But from what he remembered of the night, he was pretty sure quite a few others would be wondering around like the walking dead too.

Xxx

He got to the mess hall in time for lunch and saw, Bones, Spock, Uhura, Scotty and Sulu on their usual table. Spock and Uhura looked alright but the rest of them were definitely nursing a hangover at least as bad as Kirks.

They looked up as he sat down. "Where's Chekov?" Jim asked.

"That's just what we were talking about. I'm worried." said Uhura.

"After your little contest the kid knocked back three more bottles." Scotty noted with a sense of awe. "It's mighty impressive. We left him there talking to 'is sister." the scot munched on some bacon. According to him the best way to relive a hangover was a fry up, greasy-er the better. Jim didn't think he could handle food, so he just had coffee.

"I checked the ship records and he didn't beam back on this morning or last night." Uhura interjected. The worry was very clear on her face and Spock rubbed her shoulder to comfort her.

"I wouldn't worry." said Bones, head in his hand. "He probably stayed with his sister last night and they're saying their goodbyes. They haven't seen each other in three years, and it's clear they miss each other. Why wouldn't he spend all the time he could with her?"

Uhura looked at her salad but didn't say anything. Bones had a point. Chekov wasn't exactly an idiot. He was never late and would be back in time for them to leave.

Xxx

Uhura wanted to send out a search party just before Chekov walked onto the bridge.

"Sorry I am late keptin, I vas talking with Ana and lost track of zhe time."

Kirk looked at the console form his chair. Chekov was five minutes early. Kirk just waved at him and he sat down.

"So how you feeling?" Sulu asked Chekov.

"Oh I'm fine." he beamed. "I made sure I didn't drink too much. Didn't vant to be hungover for take off." he chuckled to himself. The whole bridge stared at him.

"Vhat?" he said, looking round.

It was Sulu who asked. "How much is too much?"

Chekov thought for a while. "Vell, on our fifteenth birfday I got through five bottles. Zhat vas a bit much. But my Muma alvays put a little in our bottle to send us off to sleep. I still find it difficult to sleep without it."

Kirk stared, "What, vodka?"

"No, milk. Alzough it is better for sleeping if it has vodka in it."

Kirk looked at him again, and decided that Chekov's perky smile was really quite annoying.

**I'm not sure if I got his accent properly. Do tell me what you think.**


End file.
